Domestik
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Aku melihat pesan masuk dari orang itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa bebas dari semua pekerjaan ini, dan aku tidak mau panggilan mendadak dari bosku merusak piknik kami, atau memaksaku meninggalkan bioskop di tengah-tengah film sedang diputar. Aku ingin pulang.


**_Disclaimer_**

Hypnosis Mic punya King Record.

 **Ringkasan**

Aku melihat pesan masuk dari orang itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa bebas dari semua pekerjaan ini, dan aku tidak mau panggilan mendadak dari bosku merusak piknik kami, atau memaksaku meninggalkan bioskop di tengah-tengah film sedang diputar. Aku ingin pulang.

Selamat datang di _Domestik,_ fanfiksi (serius) saya di _fandom_ ini. Pernah di _-post_ di F-cebook, yang di sini sudah direvisi.

 **DOMESTIK**

* * *

Dia belum pulang.

Aku memasang rapi ikat pinggangku, menyisir rambut pirang di kepalaku. Aku bersenandung pelan sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhku. Aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat, dan dia tidak perlu membawakan aku makan malam.

Dia belum pulang.

Aku memakai kaus kakiku dan memilih sepatu yang paling berkilap di rak. Aku mematikan ponsel karena aku tahu ia tak akan membalas pesanku. Sisanya, pesan-pesan baru yang kuabaikan itu, bukanlah pesan-pesan penting, dan aku malas menanggapinya.

Aku membuka pintu, melangkah keluar, dan menguncinya kembali. Aku menghela napas. Aku menatap langit gelap berbintang yang cahayanya kalah dengan lampu jalanan. Semakin hari aku menatapnya, semakin sedikit bintang yang bisa kutemukan.

Aku berangkat ke tempatku bekerja, tak lupa dengan senyum terhangat yang bisa kuberikan kepada klienku hari ini.

Dia belum pulang.

Aku tahu, dia berangkat ke kantor saat aku masih terlelap. Dia masih bekerja ketika aku akhirnya beranjak dari rumah kami menuju tempat kerjaku sendiri. Dia pulang ketika aku sibuk. Dia terlelap ketika aku tiba di rumah, bergidik sendiri dengan aroma tubuhku yang penuh bercampur banyak parfum orang lain. Dari mulutku tercium Dom Perignon beserta rayuan-rayuan kosong. Pipiku pegal karena harus melayani semua orang dengan senyum dan tawa, betapa pun buruknya perlakuan mereka kepadaku.

Akan tetapi, dia tidak akan tahu ini, karena dia sudah tidur, bahkan terlalu lelap untuk bisa menyadari bahwa aku ada di sini.

Pesanku sore itu cuma dibaca olehnya. Aku tahu dia selalu sibuk. Aku tahu dia selalu memiliki pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Aku tahu dia orang yang tidak suka membuat orang lain direpotkan hanya karena kesalahannya, dan dia orang yang pemaaf.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam itu, tentu saja.

"Aku menanyakan itu kepadamu," kataku sambil menguap sebelum kembali ke tempat tidurku, "karena ingin mengajakmu pergi. Tidak usah minum, deh, makan yakiniku saja, atau nonton film. Atau kalau mau di rumah saja dan main, tidak apa-apa, nanti kita main... dokter 'kan menyuruhmu rekreasi agar tidak depresi sungguhan. Kalau kau ternyata tidak bisa, kita bisa langsung batalkan janjinya, tidak masalah, kita akan cari waktu lain."

Aku berharap esok pagi, bukan, maksudku pagi ini setelah matahari terbit, aku bisa membicarakan soal ini dengannya secara baik-baik. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi mentalnya. Aku khawatir dia kelelahan dan jatuh sakit, dengan semua beban kerja dan pikiran yang ada di atas bahu dan kepalanya. Aku khawatir dia tidak benar-benar mendengar saran dari Dokter Jakurai dan terus saja memaksa dirinya seperti itu.

Terus saja memaksa dirinya seperti itu.

Terus saja memaksa dirinya seperti itu, sampai nanti aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, tersenyum dan menyapa foto terakhirnya yang kupajang sebagai _memento_ setiap aku pergi dan pulang bekerja.

Jujur saja, untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya bila aku harus seperti itu.

Ralat.

Jujur saja, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti itu.

Karena itu, pada hari Minggu ini, aku bertekad akan memaksanya berhenti sejenak memikirkan pekerjaannya, atau mencari hiburan untuk menyegarkan saraf-saraf di dalam otaknya, atau sekedar beristirahat di rumah. Setidaknya sampai sudut-sudut bibir yang getir itu tersenyum kecil barang sedikit.

Aku sempat terpikir untuk tetap terjaga sampai dia bangun, lalu mengunci pintu kamar kami, dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang ini ia adalah tahanan rumah. Seluruh pintu keluar akan kututup seharian. Tidak masalah karena kulkas kami ada isinya, dan aku yakin bisa memasak makanan yang, yah, bisa dinikmati. Ah, bisa juga aku memaksanya memasak bersamaku.

Setelah memikirkan seribu satu rencana untuk menahan si rambut merah berantakan itu untuk tetap di rumah, aku malah tertidur.

Aku malah tertidur lelap.

Aku malah bermimpi melihatku sendiri di rumahku ini, memasang rapi ikat pinggangku, menyisir rambut pirang di kepalaku, lalu tersenyum kepada selembar foto kami berdua yang kutempelkan di cermin. Aku memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu lalu berangkat ke kantor setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada fotonya, foto seorang pemuda bernama Kannonzaka Doppo, di atas sebuah altar yang kubuat khusus untuk memperingati kematiannya. Altar itu penuh dengan semua benda yang berkaitan dengannya, mulai dari pulpen yang biasa ia gunakan sampai kartu identitas pegawainya.

Lalu, aku terbangun tiba-tiba.

Aku terbangun karena syok berat dengan mimpi itu, jantungku berdetak kasar sekali seolah aku baru berlari jauh.

Aku juga terbangun karena sinar matahari meringsek masuk lewat jendelaku, terang sekali, seakan seseorang sengaja membukakannya untuk melihat keluar sejenak, lalu lupa menutupnya kembali.

"Doppo-chin?"

Dia tidak ada. Dia tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Dia juga tidak ada di kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang utama... dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Kartu identitas yang biasanya digantung juga lenyap bersama tas kerjanya. Jas yang biasanya tersampir di atas kursi juga tidak ada.

Dia sudah pergi lagi.

Waktu itu, aku mendecak kesal karena ia pergi dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Aku kecewa karena ia tidak mengindahkan saran kami, yaitu Dokter Jakurai dan aku sendiri, yang ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak senang karena ia tidak memberikan barang satu kabar pun kepadaku, padahal aku sudah mau meluangkan waktuku untuknya.

Akan tetapi, aku juga tahu bahwa jauh di dasar pikiran-pikiranku, aku hanya tidak ingin tinggal di sini sendiri.

Sama seperti klienku, aku juga ingin cerita. Aku ingin bicara dan didengarkan. Aku ingin melepas lelah dengan seseorang yang paling kunanti di sebuah tempat yang kusebut rumah. Aku ingin bisa tertawa lepas membaca komentar warganet nyinyir sarjana dunia maya magister _shitpost_ , sambil mengungkapkan betapa inginnya aku membuat mereka semakin terpecah-belah, sementara aku terbahak-bahak dengan _pop corn_ di sisi kananku dan dia di sisi kiriku...

Intinya, aku tidak ingin sendiri, setidaknya hari ini saja.

"Oke," kataku entah kepada siapa di depan pintu depan yang tertutup, "oke. Nanti aku minta oleh-oleh darimu, ya."

Langkahku yang gontai kuarahkan menuju ruang makan. Tidak ada apa-apa di balik tudung saji. Ah, malas sekali rasanya memasak pagi ini, tetapi aku bosan juga memakan makanan dari _minimarket_.

Aku mengambil sebutir telur dan daun bawang dari lemari pendingin. Setidaknya, telur dadar saja sudah cukup, yang penting aku sarapan, 'kan. Aku mengambil talenan plastik dan meletakkan daun bawang di atasnya. Aku mencari pisau.

Aku melamun menatap semua persiapan memasakku pagi ini.

Aku jadi tidak ingin makan apapun.

Di tengah-tengah sunyi yang menyedihkan itu, aku mendengar suara dari depan. Pertama-tama, suara kunci yang berputar di lubangnya. Kedua, pintu yang terayun membuka kembali. Ketiga, langkah-langkah seseorang yang lalu melepas sepatunya setelah menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Hifumi?"

Itu adalah suara keempat, disusul oleh sosok yang muncul di ruang makan kami. Itu dia bersama kantung matanya yang selalu terlihat tebal. Itu dia dengan jas, kartu identitas, dan tas kantor yang menghilang.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar, sangat lebar sampai sudut bibirku sakit dan hampir robek.

"Kenapa kau pulang lagi?" aku bertanya sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan bersandar di dinding. Ia menghela napas dan duduk di atas kursi ruang makan. Di atas meja makan yang kosong itu, ia meletakkan sebuah bingkisan yang terlihat berasap.

"Aku lupa ini hari Minggu," katanya, "dan seharusnya aku libur sekarang."

"Oh," aku menjawab singkat sambil duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Aku beli sarapan untuk kita."

"Terima kasih, maaf membuatmu repot."

"Tadi kau sedang memasak?"

"Tidak, kok. Tunggu sebentar. Biar kuambilkan minuman."

Aku meninggalkan meja makan sejenak untuk mengembalikan telur dan daun bawang di dapur ke lemari pendingin, lalu membawa keluar minuman yang diinginkannya. Bingkisan itu dibuka di atas meja, aroma sedapnya menguar sampai perut kosongku ikut bernyanyi. Aku tersenyum samar saat menuangkan minuman dingin ke gelas-gelas kami.

"Hifumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Pakai celana dulu sana."

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Saya berterima kasih kepada Saudari Reinelle yang telah menjebloskan saya ke dalam _fandom_ ini. Oh, tapi tidak semudah itu, Ferguso!


End file.
